In a plurality of data centers deployed through a wide area and a network connecting those data centers, a case occasionally occurs where a load on a network or a server within a data center increases and a response from the server to a terminal device used by a user is delayed. In such a case, it is important to swiftly switch an access destination of the terminal device to another server or another data center and improve a response to the terminal device.
For example, as a technique for causing an access destination to be switched with respect to the terminal device, a technique has been considered where, in a load balancer, a data center is preferentially selected as the recommended center of a client, the data center being capable of providing service to the client with a small delay time. In this technique, in reply to a request from the client, the load balancer responds with a redirect message instructing to re-access the recommended center and hence, causes the client to access the recommended center.
As related art, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-332825 or the like has been disclosed.